Daisy's Diary
by Da epic goomba
Summary: Everybody holds a secret. Daisy covets the other players and wants to be in Smash. How can she get over the laws set by Master Hand?


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"This is my second story online so I hope you like it (Daisy does to!)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun Underlined SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Peach just gave me a note book and said I should write in it./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun Underlined SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dear diary,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The weirdest /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"and worst/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"thing happened today /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"soooooooo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Link: Lets/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" go brawl!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Peach: I am tired of that! In 2 ways 1.I was gardening today. 2. It is getting boring/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Link: But I really /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"wanna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" play!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Peach: /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"grrrrrr/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"... DAISY!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: Yes, madam /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"wanna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-be!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Link: I /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"wanna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" play!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Peach: Play with Da/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"isy!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: WHAT/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!? I can clean your shoes anything but break the rules there is NO Daisy in smash and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"definetly/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" not if I break the rules!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Peach: They will think it is me, I have a Daisy costume./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: So that's why you wanted one of my 1,000,000 dresses which is now 999,999/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Peach: I had no idea you had so many dresses./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Link: Stop talking about dresses already somebody PLAY WITH/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ME!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: ok geez.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Peach: BYYYYYYYYYYYY!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: HEY/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Link: Lets brawl!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: ok/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So we brawled and brawled and brawled. And I lost and lost and lost.I finally got home and for some reason Peach just jumps out the I sit down on my bed and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I feel something. I reach I grab I pull and I fall /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"unfortunatly/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Wendy saw me and said, ''Ha, your such a klutz.'' I was so embarrassed so I sat down and cried, hopefully nobody else saw me.I turned on my T. put on the news. It was me losing to Link in brawl and me falling and weeping TITLE: DAISY THE KLUTZ/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"All I could do was weep into my bed. Then there was a knock./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: GO AWAY!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rosalina: Look I do the news station but I did not put that on!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: Then who did?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rosalina: WENDY! (crying)she told me not to tell and.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: Just come in./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rosalina: ok/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: start over/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rosalina: It/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was Wendy! she told me not to tell you because you would get mad but I could not help it./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Daisy: Just go home for now I will think about it./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rosalina: ok/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So I have not thought about it yet but no one has come to my house since so I have been pretty lonely./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX36701454" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US" -Daisy /span/p  
/div 


End file.
